English Excursions
by LittleMissCherrywater
Summary: Jace breaks Clarys heart by cheating on her. What will Clary do? How will Jace react? Will he realise it was a mistake? Will the gang stay together? Will Clace remain? Rated M to be safe. Fist fic- cut some slack!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fic, so please cut me some slack! Hope you like it! BTW all spelling British cos I am!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, my name is Katie and not Cassandra, so I do not own the characters, or the story world, except for my OCs.**

* * *

Clary opened the door to the insitute and started to make her way up to Jaces room, she had his favourite coffee and bagel in her hand, and couldn't wait to see his reaction.

As she reached the landing with the bedrooms on it, she heard moaning from one of the spare bedrooms on the left. She smiled at this, thinking that either Alec and Magnus, or Simon and Issy, or Malec and Sissy as they call them, much to their distaste, had finally "got it on". She walked down the corridor to Jaces room which was on her right. When she reached it, she found the door open, and the pristine room empty. She walked in a few steps, and said, "Hello? Jace?" There was no answer.

_Where is he? I know he's here. He must be in the weapons room, or training. _She thought to herself, she left his room, and went back down the corridor, but to left this time.

As she passed the guest room she heard the moans before from, she heard a voice say: "I don't have a girlfriend, now come closer, I want to kiss you some more" The voice was familiar, too familiar. She pushhed the door open a crack, and to her horror, found her beautiful boyfriend, topless, and peering down at a half-naked blonde. She backed away from the door, tears already streaming down her face, and the moaning started again. The bagel and coffee fell from her hand with a crash. The moaning stopped. Clary ran down the corridor to her bedroom, grabbed her stele and scribbled the rune for a portal on the wall, and wrote a quick letter to Jace, as she knew he would be the first to notice her absence. She heard a door open and she threw herself at the portal. She thought of England as she was swallowed into the swirling abyss of the portal, so when she thought about the time Jace told her to think of England, she could now find it untruthful. _It'll help me get over him, _she told herself. Then everything went black.

* * *

Clary awoke to sense two people stood over her. Her eyes felt like they were sewed shut, like the silent brothers mouths. She was about to peel them apart, when she heard a voice.

"Why do you think she passed out when she came through her portal? And for three days too!" the voice, definitely female, said. It all came flooding back because of the accent, it was unmistakeably British, which meant she knew she was somewhere in the British Isles. Then it hit her: THREE DAYS! _Jace must have gotten my letter, _Clary thought to herself, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt when she thought of him, she realised what she had done was stupid and impulsive, because she was just so upset.

"It was probably just a warlocks," said another voice, still definitely female and still unmistakeably British, "I mean, it can't be THE Clarissa Fairchild, and Angel knows why." Clary felt the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile when she said "THE" so passionately. Clarys emerald eyes fluttered open, and she slowly took in her surroundings. It must have been an infirmary; there were rows of clean, white beds which lined the walls. It was a smallish room for an infirmary, though bigger than her old bedroom back in New York, she thought back to when she arrived at the infirmary in New York, she was greeted with two people then too. She looked up at the ceiling, to find it looked like that of a Gyms in a school. She looked out of the window to find another building opposite,_ This must be one of the few institutes which have multiple buildings, though they're quite common in Britain, that narrows where I am down to Ipswich, Chester, Coventry, Sheffield, Newcastle or Glasgow, though the final one is unlikely, because the accents I have heard are English. _Clary thought to herself. She looked down at the floor to find it had lines on it, _like a baske-... wait no what do they call it in England? Oh yeah, Netball court _Clary thought.

Clary looked away from her immediate surroundings, and sat up. There were two girls, about Clarys height stood by a table, they both had the same brownish- blonde which was as straight as Isabelle's, which hung down midway down their back. One looked round and squealed "She's awake!" she guessed realised this one must have been the one that spoke first because her voice was the same. All of a sudden, she found the two girls right in her face, one sat next to her, holding her hand reassuringly, the other stood over her peering into her face, looking for any signs of sickness, they were so similar, Clary couldn't distinguish between them. _They must be twins_ she thought. Clary felt a little jealous towards them; she always wanted a sister, even more a twin.

"Do you feel ok, what's your name and where are you from?" The one standing over her said cautiously, her voice certainly wasn't the one that had noticed her being awake. Clary decided to call them Twin 1 and Twin 2 since she didn't know their names, Twin 1 would be the one that noticed she was awake, and Twin 2 would be the one that just spoke to her. It was only then that she realised just how similar they actually are; they both had the same hourglass figure, length and colour hair, their hazel eyes with specks of green in them were also the same shape, this list of similarities was never ending, they even wore the same type of clothes; branded t-shirt, skinny jeans and converse, though she realised Twin 2 pulled them off with more style. The only difference was that Twin 1 had a smattering of freckles across her nose, like Clary.

Clary snapped out of her daydream and realised she was staring into a pair of hazely green eyes.

"Are you Ok, you kinda zoned out." Twin 1, wait 2, wait no 1 said. "As I was saying, what is your name and where are you from?"

Clary looked her in the eye and told her; "I am Clary Fairchild, I come from the New York institute.

Twin 1 squealed, "Ha, you owe me ten pounds, Ffi!" Twin 2- Ffi grunted and handed over her ten pounds. "I'm going to go shopping with this!" Twin 1 said as she shoved it in the back pocket of her skinnys. _Oh, Angel! Not another Isabelle! _Clary thought, shivering.

"So where am I?" Clary asked, a little confused.

Ffi grinned, "This is the Chester institute, the smallest institute in the world, even though we have quite a lot of residents; you make eleven of us!" Clary raised her eyebrows a little at the figure, that was quite a lot.

"Come on, we'll take you to meet everyone. Can you walk?"

* * *

NEW YORK THREE DAYS PREVIOUS

Jace loved making girls moan and that's just what he made this one do. But she had to ask the "You don't have a girlfriend, do you?" question.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, now come closer, I want to kiss you some more." Jace replied, not realising what that line made the love of his life do. Ten seconds after he said that, he heard a crash, and footsteps take off down the hall. Jace got up off the bed and crossed the room to the door. When opened the door, he found a bagel with his favourite filling in it, and what he could only assume used to be his favourite coffee splattered across the floor. He looked down the hall, where the retreating footsteps could still be heard, and saw, to his horror his feisty little red-head sprinting down the hall. He felt his heart break there and then.

Jace went back into the room and ordered the girl, he couldn't even remember her name now, to get changed and out and quickly. He threw his shirt over his head, and took off down the corridor after Clary.

When he reached her room, he didn't bother knocking, he opened the door and peered round it, expecting to see her crying on her bed. Instead what he found was much and far worse; he saw her throw herself into a portal.

He ran over to it, and with each step his heart shattered a little more than it already was. It had closed by the time he reached it, and he found a note on the desk next to where it was. He sat on the desk chair and started to read:

**Dear Jace,**

**I am sorry I had to do this, I thought you would change, but you didn't, you broke my heart. Now I am off to start my new life in who-knows-where. Don't follow me, I don't care what else you do, just don't follow me, if you do find me, I'll just keep running, on to the next institute and the next if you find me again, just know I will keep doing this until you stop following me. Just know that I forgive you.**

**Hope to not see you soon**

**Clary**

Jace looked at the picture of him and Clary on the steps of the institute reading that was on the desk and whispered to the Clary in the picture _I'm not getting you back, am I? _That night, the boy who never cried, cried again_._

* * *

**That's it folks! Please comment! I need to know what you think and whether I should continue this story , I know where the story is going, but I don't know how long it should be- any ideas? Not sure when I'm going to get to update next it will either be lunchtime or nighttime (GMT), not sure what day though.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**SwimmingSquirrel out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thanks to everyone who has read this and extra thanks to sadheart and Saffie12 (Hi Imogen) who reviewed, I'm very insecure about my writing! I will apologise in advance for my lack of knowledge on America. This is based in August.**

* * *

**_Recap: This is the Chester institute... I'll take you to meet everyone, can you walk?_**

Clary got up off the bed and took a few shaky steps forward. _God it's like I'm in kindergarten again!_ She mentally scolded herself.

When she could balance properly, she followed the twins into a room, which, if her guess of this once being a school is right, would have been the gym changing rooms. She followed them outside onto a large quad-like area, and to her left was a garden with a huge old oak tree in it. As followed them in a diagonal line across the quad, Twin 1 started talking, "You've probably guessed by now, but this used to be a school, about three years ago actually, we were students, it turned out the headmistress was a Clave member sent to protect me and Ffion from any demons, she died trying to protect us, that's when the school became the institute." When we reached the other side we went though a door and up a set of stairs, Twin 1 stopped on the fourth step, as if remembering something.

"Where are my manners! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Katie Cherrywater and this is my twin Ffion Cherrywater, stupid name I know, but our family ring is ace!" she said reaching to the chain around her neck, "We don't have any brothers and sisters you see, and I'm older than Ffion by 3 minutes and I'm more responsible." She said showing off her ring that hung on the chain around her neck, it was silver, with a C on it, decorated with cherry all the way round.

"Hey!" Ffi exclaimed indignantly, Clary almost forgot what was wrong when she remember their conversation before she had been enraptured by the ring.

"It's true!" Katie said. There was no reply so Clary guessed Katie was right, and it was true.

They continued up three flights of stairs without a word, when they reached the top they were faced with a door, when the door was behind them, they were faced with three more stairs and a pair of double doors. When they were passed that only the sound of Clarys trainers squeaking on the wooden floors could be heard. When they reached the end of the corridor, they entered a large, homely room, with chairs and armchairs everywhere, the windows let in shed loads of light, making the room seem lighter, from up here, you could see all the way to the Clywdian Range. (A/N showing my background, it's a range of hills in North East Wales) The view took your breath away.

In the centre of the room were five shadowhunters, all about the same age, two boys and three girls. One thing Clary noticed about them is that all of them, even the girls, looked like a match for Jace, and could take him down.

"People! We have a visitor! We need to do introductions!" Katie exclaimed waltzing into the centre of the room, as groans were exchanged.

"Is she always this bossy?" Clary asked Ffion.

"Always!" came the reply.

Katie guestered Clary to a seat and she took it gratefully. "Right, I'll go first. Yopu have to say your name, age, something about them, who their parabarti is; if they have one and any siblings. Right, my name is Katherine Cherrywater, but don't call me Katherine, like I said before. I am 17 years old, I am actually from North Wales, but my, our parents," she said, gesturing to Ffion. "Run the institute. My parabati is Bethia," she gestured to a girl across the room with flowing brown hair and blue eyes. "I can speak Latin and Greek, but prefer Greek. I have one twin and you've already met her, and she can introduce herself. Bethia, you next!"

A girl on the other side of the room, who is apparantly called Bethia, and is Katies parabati sighed and got up lazily. "Hi, my names Bethia Whitescar, don't call me Beth. I am still 16 because my birthday is October, the twins are in June, and it is August, I read all the time, may parabati is Katie, as you already know. I am an only child, and proud. Emily, you're up."

A girl next to me got up, she was very tall and had blue eyes and brown hair, like Bethia. She cleared her throat and bust out laughing. When she had finally stopped laughing, she introduced herself as Emily Aspenshade, she is 17, laughs a lot, doesn't have a parabati, and has no siblings.

Next up was a girl called Becky Stormthrush, she had blonde, untameable curls, and light blue eyes, she she is also 17 and always trains with Katie and really enjoys it althought she will never be as good as her, (earning an "Aww! thats so sweet," from Katie) her parabati is Ffion and she has a nine-year-old brother called Will, who is down in the kitchen with someone called Charlotte.

Then came one of the two boys in the group. He had short blondish-brown hair, which stick up in all the right ways to make him look attractive, _not that she thought so_, Clary reminded herself. He is called Scott Silverwolf and is 17, he is dating Katie. His parabati is someone called Jack, who, she thought must have been the other boy. His sister is the Charlotte downstairs in the kitchen with Will.

Then came Ffion. She is also 17 (_Duh_, Clary thought, _your twin went first!_), she loves to swim, her parabati is Becky, and her only sister is Katie..

The final boy was shooting daggers across the room at Bethia with his crystal blue eyes. His skin was an olive colour, darker than the twins, and his hair was wavy brown, which nearly fell in his eyes. Clary was right with her suspitions, he was Jack Stormheart, he too is 17. His parabarti is Scott (_Duh,_ Clary thought again) he doesn't know who his mother is but doesn't like to talk about it. He has no siblings.

Finally, Clary introduced herself, she explained her rune making power, and then proved it because Emily didn't look convinced, she did the same to Emily as she did to Alec; she gave her a fearless rune, and Emily nearly told a mundane boy how much she loves him. She was quickly restrained. Finally, she told them about New York, and what made her leave. This brought an image of Jace over that girl in her head, and quickly asked Bethia where she could stay.

Katie lead her to a room in another building on the top floor, which apparently used to be SP5 and a history room.

* * *

**New York Alec POV after Jace finds the letter**

Alec felt his parabarti rune aching, and went to find Jace. After trekking around the institute for an hour, he finally found him in Clarys room. He stopped at the door and surveyed the situation. He soon realised something must be wrong, because Jace was sat in Clarys chair, crying. _The boy who never crys crys again, _Alec thought, _Something really bad must have happened, _he realised.

Then he heard a door open, and Isabelle stumbled down the hall. When she saw Alec, she came to see what he was looking at. She gasped when she saw him, obviously thinking the same thing he had.

"Jace, Jace whats wrong?" His sister asked causiously.

"I've lost her, I've actally driven her aw-" His parabati was cut off by the rising sobs from his chest.

"What, who?" Isabelle asked, less tactfully this time though.

"Clary. I've actually done it, I cheated on her, it was stupid and I can't believe I did it." came the muffled reply.

"WHAT? YOU IDIOT JACE LIGHTWOOD, HOW COULD YOU, SHE WAS GOING TO BE MY PARABATI AND MY BEST FRIEND!" Izzy bellowed.

"I'm going to get her back." Jace said confidently, "I will comb the planet until I find her."

_Here we go, we'll be gone a few years now_, Alec thought, the thought filled him fill dread,_ leaving Magnus for a few years, how can I cope!_

* * *

**Thats it for today my lovelies. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps sorry I haven't updated, I don't get much of a chance after school and they've blocked the website at school at lunch.**

**I have just realised that I have got Katie's name slightly wrong! her name is Kat now.**

**I still need I ideas for the length of the fic and please review.**

* * *

Clary woke to the sound of shouting, she lay in bed, wondering who was up at this time, and having an argument, she lay in bed, listening to the argument unfold. She wondered who was up this early and have the energy to argue, thats when she looked at the clock; 12:45, she groaned, _time difference_. She thought. She went back to the argument.

"How dare you ask me out now?" the voice was female, and held a lot of incredulity, she decided it was Bethia.

Please, let me breath Bethia, and btw, I have loved you since the day I saw you, and the daggers were a facade!" That was definitely Jack. This I must see, thought Clary. She tiptoed onto the landing, and looked down one of the many flights of stairs they had here. She found the pair against the wall the floor below her, so she could see both of their faces, it would sound a a romantic position if it wasn't for the fact that Jack was held up against a wall, clutching a rose in his left hand, the other held up in surrender, his face was contorted in fear. Bethia was twisting the front of his shirt in her fist, the expression on her face, however, was one of anger and outrage. Certainly not romantic!

"Honestly, I do really like you!" Jack said pleadingly.

"Why you little...!" Bethia said threateningly. Suddenly, Clary woke from the trance she seemed to be trapped in, and realised that Jack would get hurt if she didn't step in soon. She dashed down the stairs, and tore Bethia off Jack. Jack looked at her thankfully, whilst Bethia was still looking at Jack, the expression, posture and breathing reminded Clary of that of a bull.

"What was that about?" Clary asked with more confidence than she actually felt.

"He asked me out! After all the dagger-glaring we've been through, he has the nerve!" Bethia answered angrily.

"I love her! I can't help that!" Jack put in desperately.

"Ok, calm down, both of you, now Jack, since you're the calmest, tell me what happened," Clary asked calmly.

Jack sighed "I just went to her room, and asked her to come out here, her bedrooms in there, you see, and asked if she wanted to go to the Ellesmere Vue with me, and she bit my head off!"

"Well you can see why I did! Can't you!" Bethia cried indignantly.

"Ok, first of all what's Vue? And second of all, what's the big deal about this? This is what happened with me and Jace ..." She trailed of at the end.

"Oh, I'm so sorry,I didn't mean-" Bethia said, horrified at what she had done.

"It's fine, I'm over him." She said with a sad smile.

" Are you sure? You don't look it." Said Bethia cautiously, Clary wondered how one girl could be so aggressive one minute, with a boy nearly twice her size against a wall and the next being so cautious and caring.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Clary dismissed it with a wave of her hand. Bethia didn't look happy about it, but she let it go. "So are you two going to go out, or what?" She asked them cheerily.

"I suppose I could go on one date with you, Jack." Bethia told him hesitantly. The look on Jacks face made him look like WW2 had just ended; relief beyond imagination.

"I'm hungry, lets go get some breakfast!" Jack said happily. I rolled my eyes at how mature he was trying to be, by acting like this wasn't a big deal.

When we reached the dining room on the other side of the institute, Katie and Ffion were already there, but the rest of the hall was empty. Clary assumed they were all still in bed.

"Hey, have a nice sleep everyone? Clary, was the room to your taste?" Katie said when she saw them.

Clary smiled at her for considering her, "Yes, thank you, it was wonderful, though could I decorate it, like paint on the walls and stuff?"

"Hmm, we'll have to ask our parents first-" Katie started "When they come back from Idris." Ffi finished for her. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Let me show you the library." Katie said, still laughing.

When they were out in the corridor, Clary asked Katie, "Where did you found me?"

"It wasn't me who found you, it was Scott actually, when he came in with you in his arms I thought he was cheating on me, until I found you were unconscious. He said he found you outside in the rain. He rushed you straight to the infirmary and you woke three days later." Katie said, stepping cautiously around the subject of boys and cheating, Clary realised.

"That reminds me, how often does it rain here." Clary asked, trying to change the subject.

Katie smirked "You obviously haven't been here before; every day."

Clary sighed and then remembered something "By he Angel! I don't have any clothes, these are my clothes from yesterday!" She said, gesturing to her tank top and training shorts.

Katie bit her lip and frowned examining Clary in detail, "Don't worry, you should be able to borrow some of my clothes and we can go shopping today."

Clary groaned at the mention of shopping.

"Don't worry, I won't make you wear six inch heels, is something! I don't get that excited about shopping, a little, granted, but not that much, that's Ffi that does that, she'll probably come with us, I'll protect you from her!"

Clary sighed a breath of relief "Thank the Angel!" The girls headed off to Katie's room to get some clothes for Clary.

* * *

NEW YORK JACE POV

He needed to get her back, that's all he could think of, not the fact they had another 954 institutes to visit, Nintendo the fact they were currently in London,since they were starting with capital cities, one of the most cultured cities in the world (AN I'm just a little patriotic), not even the niggling feeling that she wouldn't take him back. Just the overwhelming urge know whether she was safe and happy.

Jace was sat in his room, when one of the London residents, Imogen Chappell, knocked on his door.

"What do you want, Imogen?" He said to the similarly aged girl with blonde hair that was stood on the threshold.

"Well, first I came to ask if you were alright," she said, one hip cocked, "Second, I wanted to ask a favour."

"Oh here we go, 'Oh Jace, the first time I saw you I fell desperately in love with you, please just let me make out with you once'" Jace said vainly, mimicking a female voice.

Imogen set her jaw, "No, I do not love you, and I don't even know what 'make out' means!" She said, attitude apparent in her voice. "I just came to ask if I could come with you guys, I really want to see the world and have an adventure!"

Jace thought for a while, "I suppose you can do. I'll go tell the others now." And with that, he left a girl who looked like she was ready to throw a party, outside his door.

He decided to tackle Isabelle first. When he knocked on her door, she opened immediately.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Wow, Issy, grumpy!" He remarked. "And I've had a request from a certain Imogen."

"YOU HAVEN'T HAD SEX WITH HER TO HAVE YOU, YOU BARSTARD!" she screamed.

"God, Iz, calm down, no! What do you take me for, a man whore?" He asked, taken off-guard.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Isabelle said seriously.

Jace glared at her, "Anyway, Imogen wants to come with us." He said, slightly dreading the answer.

"Ok, she can come. Why have you closed your eyes?" Iz said. Jace was shocked by how easy it was to get her to let Imogen come.

"Looks like Imogen is coming with us, then." Jace commented happily.

"You've asked Alec?" Izzy questioned.

"Nope," Jace said confidently, "You were the one I was scared off."

Izzy glared at him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading sorry about** **the time gap, I had a metal block. R&R**

**SwimmingSquirrel out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'be pulled a muscle so I'll get more time to review. It HURTS!**

* * *

Jack POV

When Bethia finally agreed to go out with me. I ran to tell my parabati, Scott. He took one look at me and guesses,

"You've finally asked Katie's mum if we can go see Everton vs Liverpool?" I looked at him for a second and said,

"NO! I still haven't done that," I said quietly, "I asked Bethia to go out with me, and she said YES!"

"That was my next guess." Scott studied me for a second and said, "Are you sure you're good enough for her." Suddenly I started to doubt that it was her next guess. A grin spread across his face and I gave him the finger.

"But seriously about those tick-" Scott started, he was cut of by the door opening. Ffion stood in the doorway, a manic grin fixed on her face.

"What's up, Ffi? You look kinda crazy!" Scott asked, clearly and rightfully freaked out considering his girlfriends sister looked possessed. She giggled manically for a second and said, "We're going shopping," definitely not like Katie in this way, I thought, "and you have to come with us!" She finished.

We both groaned.

* * *

Scott POV

Two hours later, Jack, Katie and I were sat on chairs outside the fitting rooms in New Look (A/N comment if you have one near you!), while Clary, clearly regretting asking Ffion to come shopping with them, stepped out in a pair of Black Skinnys, a top which had a reindeer with goofy glasses on it and a pair of red ballet flats. The outfit would have looked good, I thought, if it were Christmas!

"Really Flowertot? Really? Reindeers?" Katie asked, using the nickname she loathed so much.

"Yes, and don't call me Flowertot." Ffi replied indignantly. We all laughed and Clary, bless her, went back into the changing rooms for the fiftieth time at least.

The next time she came out, I asked her how se was so tolerant. "There was a girl in New York, Isabelle, who was obsessed with fashion, she was going to be my parabati." She said dreamily.

"I'm sure one of the girls here would be your parabati, or you could go back and bring Isabelle over here." I said quickly.

"No, no it's fine, I'm just still a little shocked." She murmured and disappeared back into the changing rooms.

About half an hour later Katie snuggled into me, and I put my arm round her, being the over-protective boyfriend she always called me. After that the other 4 hours went by in a blur. I just moved from one shop to the next with everyone else, offering my opinion when it was wanted. Still pondering why Clary had said what she had, I came upon the conclusion that she was very close to this 'Isabelle', and she was like a sister, I wondered what they had been through to bring them so close, so quickly, and realised I wasn't sure I needed, or wanted, to know. The enormity of what had happened to Clary hit me then, in that exact moment, I felt a sudden urge of empathy towards her. I realised what it would be like to have been lied to your whole life about who your father is, who you are and then what she was thrown into.

We were in Idris, we were in the battle, at the after party. He remembered seeing a couple on the steps of the hall of Accords, a girl with red hair and a boy with blonde. It was her. The girl, it was her. She looked over at her, the way she was laughing with Katie and Ffi and realised how pretentious her facade actually was.

Eventually, Ffion finally decided that Clary had enough clothes.

"So we finally get to go home, Fudge and Kit Kat?" Jack asked excitedly.

"If you keep calling us that, no!" Ffion said angrily.

"Yeah, if you keep on like that you'll wake with Seraph Blades positioned at equidistant points from you're heart." Katie muttered, as well as being my little Kit Kat, she's also my little Maths Geek. Jack visibly gulped, he knew Katie was the best Shadowhunter here, due to her well placed blows, agility (A/N for anyone that knows me, dancer ring any bells?), and wolf like power (A/N again, swimmer).

* * *

Katie POV

He didn't, he did not just call us 'Kit Kat and Fudge'. He has no idea how serious I was about the Seraph Blade thing.

"Come on Scott, I need to train." I muttered to him. He looked at me, petrified.

"Oh come on, I can't be that good." I told him. He nodded.

"Fine I'll use the punch bag." He nodded again, more vigorously this time though. I rolled my eyes, God my boyfriends a wuss, I thought to myself.

* * *

When we reached the Institute, I went straight to the training room. It was on the top floor, and, when we were pupils here, was my Chemistry classroom, though the walls had been knocked through so the whole top floor was one room. The changing rooms were downstairs.

First I pulled out my favourite weapon, the Seraph blade, though I was good with all weapons, and did some target practice.

When I had decimated everything in sight, I went back to the weapons table, and picked up a selection of weapons, Chakrams, Samurai swords, I even slung a bow on my back.

After there were no more dummy's left to destroy, I heard a sigh from behind me. I turned to find Clary stood at the top of the stairs watching me. But the fact she had found the training room wasn't what bothered me, it was the tears in her eyes that did that.

"Angel! Whats wrong, Clary?" I said rushing over to her, desperate to comfort my new friend.

"You're good at everything, like he was." She said between silent sobs.

"What, like who?" I was genuinely confused now.

"Like him," she repeated, "Like Jace."

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I'm really tired and I want to upload tonight. LittleMissGoldAsh, I will add you in next chapter.**

**R&R my lovelies**

**SwimmingSquirrel out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner! Things have been crazy! I'll upload today and tomorrow to make up for it!**

* * *

**TEAM NY**

One and a half years later

Jace POV (Finally!)

We were in Cardiff now. We decided to stay in the UK, because there a lot of institutes, more than the adverse for a small country. It took us one and a half years to visit every institute, and it's starting to look like she didn't go to the UK after all, as we only have one more institute now; Chester.

We were in the dining room, enjoying our lunch, when the two main residents and parabati, Frankie and Hannah, (neither of which looked interested in me when we arrived, I was surprised and offended, but mainly surprised) came rushing in.

"We think we've-"

"-found her!" They said, doing that annoying thing where they finish each other's sentences.

"She's in the-"

"Chester Institute!" They said.

"What?! I can't loose her again!" I said to Isabelle, Imogen and Alec.

Isabelle sighed, "Okay, let's go!"

I opened a portal using the rune Clary had shown me, and was about to go through when I heard:

"Wait," behind me, I turned to find Frankie looking at me, she being the one who had spoken, "Please, can I- we come with you? I feel as though we were meant to go with you, I know it sounds weird, but I do."

I thought a moment, weighing up the pros and cons.

"Fine, you can come with us, go get some weapons!" I said, after a minute of thought "and hurry!" I added as they ran in the direction of the weapons room, giggling.

When they returned, I noticed both had a weapon they carried most, for example, Frankie carried several Samurai swords, and Hannah carried many knives on her belt.

"Ready?" I asked the group, a series of nods went round the room. "I'll go first"

I was about to jump, when I started to picture the words 'Chester Institute' in my mind. The last thing I saw in my minds eye, was a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes.

* * *

Team Chester

Clary POV

I was up in my room, when I got a call on my phone to go downstairs. I had been thinking about that day, the one that Bethia and Jack went out for the first time, they're still together now, I smiled at the thought. Though that day had reminded me of what I left behind, for that was the day I saw how similar Katie's and Jaces fighting technique are.

As I made my way down the stairs and out to the tunnel, I wondered what this could be about. Going hunting? No, they would come to my room. Going to dinner? No, Again they would come to my room. I'm stumped!

As I neared the entrance hall, I saw the doors open and 6 shadowhunters standing in the doorway, Ffion was stood just inside, searching my face for a reaction, because stood there, in all their glory, was the gang from New York. And then emerald met gold.

"Clary?" Jace breathed. I took shaky steps backward, shaking my head:

"No, you can't be here, no, you can't." I whispered repeatedly. I took off in the direction of Scotts room, he was like a big brother to me, since his girlfriend is my Best Friend.

When I reached it I burst in, tears streaming down my face. Scott was sat on the bed reading. He looked up when I came in. This eyes widened when he saw me.

"Clary? Clary!" He said rushing over to me, catching me in a tight embrace. "What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"He-he's h-h-here," I said before I was caught in the grips of another fit of sobs. "Jace." I felt Scott's body go ridged.

"What, is he the barstard that cheated on you?" He said in a low voice. I nodded into his chest. "I'm going to kill him!" And in that moment as he rushed towards the door, I knew he was serious.

* * *

Jace POV

We were waiting for Clary to come down as the girl who had just opened the door had just sent a call up to her.

I saw her before she saw me, she looked up and our eyes met; "Clary?" I said cautiously, wondering if this was real. It was just like a fairy take for me, until she started shaking her heard, murmuring and taking steps backwards. She then took off from the room. In that moment I felt my heart break, more than when she left, more than that heartbreaking letter. She ran from me.

I stood there for a moment, letting the emotions penetrate me, before I put my walls back up. Then a boy came in, he was short, had short brownish hair and ice blue eyes, which were currently very angry.

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE?!" He screamed at me at the top of his lungs. "SHES LIKE MY SISTER, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

As he finished a girl came in, she was identical to the one who had let us in; short with brownish hair and brown eyes. "What's up with him?" She asked the girl who had let us in, she hadn't noticed us...yet.

Thats when her eyes landed on me, "Golden shoulder length hair, weird eye colour, muscular build. You must be Jace." She said grimly, I was offended at her tone.

"WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN IS THAT YOU CAN STAY, BUT THE ONLY WAY YOU WILL GO NEAR CLARY IS IF YOU BEAT KATIE IN A FIGHT!" He said still screaming. I smiled at this. Me? Get beaten by a girl? Pffff. But who's Katie?

"Ok, bring it!" The girl who had just walked in- Katie said, answering my question.

"Me? Against a shorty like you. Puuuuurlease, I could beat you in my sleep!" I said, she needed to know she was going to get ripped to shreds. But her smile just grew at this. "And what are you all smiling at?" I added.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." She said sweetly.

* * *

Katie POV

He had no idea what was coming. His head was so big I was surprised he could fit through the door!

"Me? Against a shorty like you? Puuuuuurlease, I could beat you in my sleep!" my smile grew at this, and I noticed that everyone from Chester had gathered and were all smiling too. "And what are you all smiling at?" He added.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." This was going to be fun!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R everyone! I'll try and update tomorrow too, but family are coming round so might not.**

**Twin1-Thing2 out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! Just a short one today, probably (unless I get carried away), cause it's Easter Sunday! HAPPY EASTER!**

**And also, for that guest who told me it was cliché, you need to just keep reading and not question my means because I am a scholar so it will make sense in the end! Also I don't believe that Jace would do that on purpose and I am like one of Claces biggest fans and I don't believe that Clary wouldn't understand so it's just that she understands that he is a player, but still loves him, because you can't just fall out of someone like that.**

* * *

**Jace POV**

_"And what are you smiling at?"_

_"Oh, nothing, nothing" She said sweetly._

She looked like she thought she thought she was going to win. Maybe she could... _What are you talking about! _My conscious screamed at me, _Of course you'll win! You have to see Clary to explain how drunk you were when you cheated on her! _That's when I noticed the other smiles; all the others from the Chester Institute were smiling devilishly, surely they wouldn't be smiling if she actually wasn't very good. No, they must all just want me to be able to see Clary... yes that's it.

"So, you accept?" Katie challenged.

"Oh, I accept, posh face!" I said, trying to beat her physiologically.

"MY VOICE IS NOT POSH IT IS ARTICULATE!" She screamed.

"Whatever, whatever." I said, a little shocked by her reaction. "When is the fight?"

She thought a moment, "Take an hour to get ready, dress in comfy clothes and not gear, you can borrow some of Jacks clothes, you look about the same size," _Who's Jack?_ I wondered, "I'll come and fetch you from your room because you don't know where the training room is." _AN HOUR! _I needed more time than that.

"I need more than an hour." I demanded.

"What you need to style your hair?" She asked sarcastically, "Well that's a shame cause and hour is all you're getting." At that I heard a giggle from behind me, as my opponent stalked out of the room.

"I like her, she knows how to kick butt!" Issy said quietly. I groaned silently, that means if she beats me, _which she won't, _Isabelle will be practically in love with her.

* * *

**Katie POV**

That boy doesn't know what's coming for him, and I can't wait!

TIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSE

Exactly an hour after I had stalked out of the room leaving Jace and Scott staring at each other, I had changed into a black tank top, my favourite one, a pair of black Nike running pants I use for general fitness, and my favourite pair of trainers. I headed to the room I had told Ffion to take him to by sending her a glace that said, "N9" the room which is pretty much as far away from Clarys room as possible.

As I approached it I heard talking. It could help me, so I decided to eavesdrop.

"I think Katie's going to win." It was a female voice, but I didn't recognise it, it must have been Isabelle from New York. "I mean she has muscles like a beast on her arms, she's small, which can be both a disadvantage and an advantage, and Jace is to cocky for his own good and besides his biggest weakness is that he looks at where he's going to kick or punch before he does it."

"Yeah, but Katie probably hasn't had as much experience as Jace," This voice was male, and I didn't recognise it, so it was probably Alec, Issys blood brother.

"Oh, you're just sticking up for your parabati!" Issy told him. I knew Jaces' weakness, so I straightened up and walked round the corner, they shut up the moment they saw me.

"Hey" I murmured as I passed them.

* * *

Once I had reached the training room with Jace, everyone had gathered, including Clary, I shot her an unsure look, and she nodded in return.

"Alright, let the fight begin, but first, Scott, since you were the person that put us up to this, you pick a ticket from the hat. On the ticket, with be three lines of writing; unarmed or armed, which weapon and whether we are sparring or fighting. The fight will go on until one of us is unconscious."

Scott pulled a ticket from the hat, "Unarmed, blank and fighting." My favourite combination, he is going DOWN!

* * *

**Scott POV**

As I pulled a ticket out I begged the angel it would be, Unarmed, blank and sparring.

Unarmed, blank, fighting. Well, I couldn't win them all.

I left the centre of the room and saw a smile on Katies face, she had no weakness at this, it was her best combination from the hat. Suddenly, I felt sorry for Jace.

As the fight began, you could see Jaces over-confidence in his technique, and Katie seemed to be able to anticipate every move he made. He threw a hook at her chin, she was waiting for him, blocked, dodged, and placed a kick to his groin, making him double over, groaning. She then punched him hard in the face, rendering him unconscious. The fight was over in two minutes and Katie didn't have a bruise.

I had been feeling sorry for Jace, especially when his adopted sister didn't go over to him when he was unconscious, but went and introduced herself to the winner and then laughed at him, but when I saw the relief on Clarys face, it was all worth it.

* * *

**Katie POV**

As I delivered that final punch, I knew he would be unconscious afterwards.

Suddenly I was surrounded by a group of girls swarming me and congratulating me, then I heard,

"Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, I would go and help Alec lift my sorry excuse of a foster brother, but he always laughs at me when I loose, so HAHA!" She said at her brother unconscious form. The next few minutes went in a blur, and before I knew it, it was dinner time, everyone was present except for Jace. Turns our my punch was harder than I meant it to be!

* * *

**Ok, I'm not sure if that counts as a short chapter, but that's what I've done!**

**Happy Easter!**

**Twin1-Thing2 out!**


End file.
